The Royal Pirate's
by SilverLevKingHea
Summary: Alto akhirnya mendapatkan Bey yang dia temukan dibawah batu karang, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka, kita saksikan di TeKaPe!
1. Chapter 1 : Meet the Bladers

**Silver **: Minaa, lama tak berjumpa. Oke karena sepertinya cerita ini hilang kendali alias tidak masuk ke dalam fanfiction jadi ane mau buat fandom crossover sajalah. Atau mungkin tanpa anime n manga. Tapi seperti yang kalian ini ini adalah crossover, setidaknya.

**King'author **: Perasaan ngak ada crossovernya kalau cuman satu doang yang dimasukin.

**Silver **: Dari mana aja lo gue cariin #nangisdarah#

**King'author **: Lebay lo ah, baru pulkam 1 minggu aja sudah begitu.

**Silver **: Wajar! Masa mesti ane sih yang sibuk sendiri, lo mah enak aja disana paling juga guring, makan, mandi, bersihin tempat tidur, karaoke'an ampe buat burung - burung budek.

**King'author **: #sweetdrop# Seterah apa katamu lah. Oke karena si satu itu lagi ceramah jadi kubacakan disclaimer, warning dan juga summary serta Rated-nya.

**Disclaimer **: TRAMP punya Yuh Fujiwara, Metal Fight Beyblade punya'nya Takafumi Adachi (benar ngak nih?)

**Warning **: Gaje, Gana, Ancur, Amblas(?), chara dari manga yang belum keluar di ffn, sepertinya garing deh =v=a

**Summary **: Ginga, ketimban 'sosok' yang terjatuh dari langit, sementara itu kejadian gaje dialami oleh Alto, para Tramp mencoba menyelamatkan salah satu dari mereka hingga ditemui oleh pasukkan kiamat#plak#, terjadi hal - hal gaje hingga memanggil Ryuto segala, sebenarnya author ini bisa buat summary ngak sih?/RnR-nya sekaligus saran ya/

**Rated **: T

* * *

**The Royal Pirate's**

**Chapter 1  
Meet The Bladers**

Ginga yang tidak ada kerjaan nampak berjalan kesana kemari seperti cacing kepanasan yang tidak ada kerjaan sama sekali. Dibawah teriknya sinar matahari pagi yang dapat membuat hutan - hutan terbakar (terlalu hiperbola). Tiba - tiba saja entah dari mana sebuah bayangan menutupi sinar matahari yang menusuk dirambut merahnya. Penasaran Gingapun melirik keatas, belum sempat melihat sosok itu tiba - tiba saja dia langsung dijatuhi seorang manusia.

"SAKIT TAU!" Teriak Ginga.

"Lah, gue ada dimana?" Tanya 'sosok' itu sembari tengok kanan tengok kiri "Kapten dan yang lainnya kemana?!" Teriaknya histeris. Ginga yang merasa dikacanginpun memulai tingkah OOC'nya.

"Kamu itu sebenarnya siapa? Sudah jatuh dan nimpa gue malah ngak minta maaf lagi, mang lo kira gue itu kasur apa?" Sahut Ginga.

"Hu-Huaa! Dia bisa bicara!" Seru 'sosok' itu terkejut, kemudian ia melihat lebih jelas lagi "Oh, ternyata manusia toh."

"Bukan, setan." Ucap Ginga.

"HUUEEE!"

"Udah tau pake bilang, _BAKA!_" Ucap Ginga lalu mengeluarkan perkataan sumpah serapah yang ia dapat dari pisikopat lagendaris kita Damian-sama #sujud#

* * *

"Kapten! Kapten!" Seru seorang awak perempuan sembari berlari kearah kapten mereka tercinta (cak elah).

"Ada apa Rizu?" Tanya sang kapten.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan Alto. Mungkinkah ia jatuh saat kapal diserang badai?" Tanya Rizu dengan nada cemas.

"Wah, kalau begitu dia sudah habis dong." Ucap seorang lainnya, orang itu terlihat memiliki tanda lahir bergambar diamond di mata bagian...kanan apa kiri ya? (**Note **: Author Silver ngak bisa bedakan mana kanan mana kiri).

"Dasar, bocah bodoh itu." Ucap sang kapten.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan Jio?" Tanya seorang anak perempuan manis hingga terlihat seperti boneka, dipunggungnya terlihat seekor tupai.

"Terpaksa deh." Ucap Jio selaku sang kapten.

* * *

"Hee? Peta Harta Karun?" Tanya Madoka kaget. Lalu pada akhirnya ia tertawa lepas.

_"Cewek aneh, apanya yang lucu sih?"_ Batin 'sosok' itu alias Alto waktu ngelihat tingkah Madoka ketawa ketiwi kadak jelas kayak cacing kepanasan saja. Bahkan Ginga hanya bisa _faceplam_ melihat sikap sahabat karibnya yang sudah bersama dengannya selama kurang lebih...berapa taun ya?

"Hahahaha, maaf..." Ucap Madoka lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tidak bohong." Ucap Alto.

**_KRRIINGG_**

Entah ini sebuah kesialan atau bukan, tepatnya mungkin bagaikan ketiban singa dan dipatuk elang #plak#, sosok laki - laki berambut hijau dan diikat _ponytail _berserta temannya yang berambut perak dan diikat _ponytail_ paling bawah kini berdiri didepan pintu dan terlihat memancarkan aura yang tidak sedap.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Alto bingung.

"Rutinitas biasa." Ucap Ginga. Lalu terlihat kedua laki - laki itu mendekat kearah mereka dan duduk disebelah Ginga "Kenapa murung begitu Kyouya? Tsubasa?"

"Benkei sialan itu, dia tidak pernah bisa diam dimanapun." Ucap Kyouya.

"KYOUYA-SAN DIMANA KAU!?" Bagaikan keajaiban dunia ke10 suara nyaring Benkei terdengar dari luar dan nampak berlari kesana - kemari bagaikan lagu Ayu Kring - Kring (**All** : Yang benar itu Ting - Ting! **Silver** : Lah, permen donk. **King **: Polos sih boleh, tapi jangan kepolosan pang!).

"Kau tau alasannya Ginga. Jack itu selalu saja menguntitku dan hampir saja dijalanan yang sepi ia hendak meng-'rape'ku. Untung saja Yuu datang." Ucap Tsubasa "Dan sekarang mereka lagi _battle_ disana." Ucap Tsubasa.

_**BBBOOOMM**_

"Jangan memikirkan itu." Lanjutnya kemudian memesan sebuah burger dan minuman soda.

_"Kukira kapten, ternyata orang lain toh."_ Batin Alto kecewa.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Kyouya dengan nada dingin.

_"Be-benar mirip dengan kapten." _Batin Alto begitu mengigat kaptenya.

"Katanya ia seorang bajak laut." Ucap Ginga. Tebak reaksinya mereka berdua bagaimana. Tentu saja, Kyouya cengok dan Tsubasa _faceplam_ begitu menyadari Alto khayalannya terlalu tinggi untuk menjadi bajak laut. Lalu mereka pun tertawa pelan.

"Lagi - lagi ditertawakan." Desah Alto pasrah.

* * *

"Kapten! Kita sudah sampai...TEPAT DILOKASI BADAI TERJADI!" Teriak Rizu sembari berpegangan pada penyanggah kapal.

"Cih, SEMUANYA BERPEGANGAN!" Teriak Jio kemudian memutar kemudi, demi salah satu 'TRAMP' bodoh itu mereka mesti balik lagi kebadai mengerikan ini, andai saja dia bukan salah satu dari mereka pasti sudah dibiarkan begitu saja.

"MARIE! KAU HARUS BERTAHAN!" Teriak salah satu awak kapal yang, OMG gendutnya besar amet!

"POLY! TETAP AWASI MARIE! RIZU TETAP AWASI DEK KAPAL! MINAMI TARIK BENDERANYA! KITA AKAN MENERJANG OMBAK! ZAVI JANGAN COBA - COBA UNTUK MELEDAKKAN LAGI!" Teriak Jio memberikan pengarahan kearah mereka semua _"Kalau ketemu akan kuhukum bocah sialan itu."_

"BERJUANGLAH!" Ucap Dalia sembari memberikan semangat kemereka semua.

"KAU BANTU JUGA!" Teriak yang lainnya. Dalia hanya bisa terdiam kemudian membantu.

"KAPTEN! BAHAYA DIDEPAN ADA PUSARAN AIR!" Teriak Rizu.

"SEMUANYA BERPEGANGAN!" Perintah itu langsung dituruti oleh yang lainnya berpegangan seerat mungkin agar tidak terpental dari kapal.

"UUUWWAAAA!" Teriak mereka semua saat kapal itu memasuki daerah rawan pusaran air terbesar ke2 didunia(?).

* * *

"Hee? Tramp? Apa lagi tuh?" Tanya Madoka tidak mengerti, sampai - sampai ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sepertinya aku tau siapa yang pantas untuk masalah seperti ini." Ucap Ginga kemudian dengan tidak ikhlas mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

_"Moshi, Moshi, dengan siapa ini?"_ Tanya suara diujung sana.

"Ah, bisakah kau datang keTokyo, aku memerlukanmu."

_"Ada apa lagi? Apakah Oni-chan ada disana?"_

"Tidak ada..." Ucap Ginga datar.

_"Baiklah, aku banyak tugas! Sampai jumpa!"_

"Tunggu sebenar! Ini tentang Harta Karun!"

"BENARKAH!?" Teriak seorang laki - laki berambut putih dengan poni merah sebelah didepan pintu dan mata berbinar.

"Sejak kapan kau sampai?" Tanya Ginga.

"Hehehe, instingku mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang menarik jadi aku datang secapat yang bisa kulakukan." Ucap orang itu.

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Alto.

"Perkenalkan namaku Ryuto, aku adalah seorang 'PEMBURU HARTA KARUN" Teriaknya hingga membuat Tsubasa dan Alto _faceplam_ bersama - sama.

_"Orang yang salah!"_ Batin keduanya kompak.

* * *

Sementara itu disebuah pantai, entah tempat bagian mana yang jelas masih di Jepang, terlihat 7 orang yang berpakaian jaman kuno #ditebas# tengah berbaring dipesisir pantai, sangkin nggak modalnya nyewa kasur #didor#

"Sebelah sini!" Teriak Masamune, selaku kapten dari permainan voli pantai yang diikuti oleh laki - laki rubah, perempuan keren dan manusia jadi - jadian #digebukin#. Toby dengan pesonannya meng_smash_ bola voli itu dan ditahan oleh Masamune menggunakan kekuatan kuda hijaunya #doubleplak#.

"Jaga pertahanan Zeo!" Teriak sang manusia jadi - jadian kepada si rubah #authordiikat#.

"Baiklah, tapi kau juga harus bertahan King!" Ucap Zeo. Akhirnya saat pertarungan sengit itu hampir selesai bola voli tersebut terlempar dan menggelinding kebelakang karang "King ambil bolanya!" Pintah Zeo seenaknya. King dengan enggan berlari kearah balik karang untuk mencari bola voli mereka. Saat sampai ia dikagetkan oleh keajaiban dunia ke11 dimana ia melihat orang - orang aneh tergeletak tak bernyawa #plak# ralat, tak berdaya disana.

"King?" Panggil Masamune sembari mendekat kesana. King hendak menyentuh salah satu dari orang itu yang raplika Kyouya dan tanpa diduga Jio langsung membuka matanya lalu menangkap tangan King yang berada didepannya.

"UUUWWAAA!" Teriak King kalang kabut.

* * *

"Hee? Bey? Apa itu?" Tanya Alto bingung.

"KAU TIDAK TAU?!" Teriak mereka semua terkaget ria. Bagaimana mungkin ada yang tidak mengetahui apa itu Bey, permainan yang sedang _hot - hot_'nya di'dunia ini'. Alto yang memang tidak mengetahui apa - apapun hanya bisa memasang wajah _inconnect_.

"Bey itu adalah sebuah permainan yang sedang terkenal didunia! Dan juga apa kau tidak tau bahwa ketiga orang ini adalah _bladers?_" Seru Madoka.

"Apa itu _bladers_?" Tanya Alto.

"Orang yang mempunyai _bey_ yang hidup(?) disebut _bladers_. Hanya itu." Ucap Ginga.

"ITU TIDAK MENJELASKAN APA - APA!" Teriak Alto.

"Tenanglah, nanti kaupun akan tau saat mempunyai _bey_." Ucap Tsubasa mencoba menenangkan.

"KYOUYA-SAAANNN!" Benkei masih teriak - teriak gaje diluar.

**_DDHHUUUAAARRR_**

Sementara itu Yuu dan juga Jack masih bertarung. Entah seberapa lama mereka bakalan bisa bertahan, dan Kyouya maupun Tsubasa tidak mau ambil pusing dengan ketiga orang gaje itu. Sekarang mereka lebih memfokuskan kearah makhluk polos tentang bey didepan mereka.

"Nah, karena kau masih tidak tau apa - apa bagaimana kalau kau bersama dengan Ginga agar dia bisa menjelaskan semuanya." Ucap Madoka.

"APA?!" Teriak Ginga terkejut, Alto hanya cengok.

"Sudahlah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa!" Ucap Kyouya dan Tsubasa ngancir dari sana.

"Lalu bagaimana cara'nya aku mendapatkan _bey_?" Tanya Alto kepada Ginga. Laki - laki berambut merah itu hanya mendesah pelan.

* * *

Jauh dari Tokyo akan tetapi dekat dengan sebuah pedalaman yang sangat jauh dari sana. Terlihat sebuah cahaya yang menerangi karang - karang besar yang berada disatu titik. Cahaya yang bersinar cerah berwarna biru dan bintang yang bersinar cerah dilangit malam. Sementara itu terlihat sinar lainnya di Tokyo, serta sinar lainnya didaerah pesisir pantai.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**All Chara **: #melototiauthor#

**Silver **: Jangan melihatku! Aku ini tidak ada salah apa - apa?!

**King'author **: Lalu kenapa jadi begini!?

**Tsubasa **: Kenapa aku harus sial sih.

**Silver **: Nasib nak. Nasib #plak#

**King **: Apaan tuh cari nama ngak becus!?

**King'author **: Bukannya ngak becus cuman ini yang masuk akal!

**Silver **: Sudahlah, kedua King seharusnya tidak boleh kelahi, lagi pula kebetulan sekali nama kalian sama.

**Jio **: Apa - apaan itu, aku bukan replika singa kota itu bodoh.

**Kyouya **: Apa kau bilang?!

**Alto **: Se-sebaiknya jangan mulai bertengkar dikamar ini.

**Rizu **: Berjuanglah Kapten!

**Benkei **: Jangan kalah Kyouya-_san_!

**Silver **: #hawamistis# Kalian berdua...dilarang bertarung dikamarku!

**King'author **: Baiklah, tolong berikan review karena mungkin author satu itu memerlukannya lagi pula maaf jika cerita ini gaje, lagi pula saya juga tidak bisa berlama - lama, lagi pula semua juga sudah beres dan saya bisa tidur tenang malam ini, lagi pula #plak#...

**All Chara** : Kebanyakan lagi pula-nya pe'ang!

**Silver **: Lagi pula si _stupid_ satu itu juga sudah mau kehabisan pulsa. Oke buat para author yang baik hati mohon kritik saran dan juga komentar kalian di review ya. Sorry kalau Gaje, author baru.


	2. Chapter 2 : Get a Bey

**Disclaimer **: TRAMP punya Yuh Fujiwara, Metal Fight Beyblade punya'nya Takafumi Adachi

**Warning **: Gaje, Gana, Ancur, Amblas(?), chara dari manga yang belum keluar di ffn, sepertinya garing deh =v=a

**Summary **: Alto akhirnya mendapatkan Bey yang dia temukan dibawah batu karang, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka, kita saksikan di TeKaPe!

**Rated **: T

**Chapter 2  
Get a Bey**

Saat itu dikota [yang kami lupa namanya] terlihat Alto dan Ginga tengah berjalan bersama, berdampingan, bersebelahan, dan berpegangan [mirip betul kayak orang lagi nge-date *menghindar dari serangan yang datang*] ralat, maksudnya berjalan bersebelahan.

"Nah ini namanya gedung WBBA, biasanya para bladers bertarung disini." Ucap Ginga, Alto cuman manggut-manggut ngerti walaupun sebenarnya otaknya lagi nge-blank mikirin hukuman apa yang akan didapatnya nanti jika dia akan kembali dengan teman-temannya, err coret kata **teman-temannya**, eh kusuruhkan coret bukan ditebalin!

*cough* Lanjutkan.

"Terus?" Tanya Alto.

"Ini adalah conter dimana beberapa perlatan bey dijual." Ucap Ginga.

"Terus?" Tanya Alto[lagi?].

"Ini adalah taman dimana biasanya...err, ya. Kita lanjut ketempat lain." Ucap Ginga _"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu menjelaskan kepada anak kecil ini."_ Sadarlah wahai kau anak berdosa [?] kau juga anak kecil pe-ang!

"Terus?" Tanya Alto[Lagi!].

"Disini adalah arena dimana kami bertarung menggunakan bey." Ucap Ginga.

"Terus?" Tanya Alto [LAGI!].

"Kalau terus-terus nanti kita masuk got[?], kebawa arus[?], nerjang kesungai[?], mati tenggelam[!], masuk neraka[?!]." Ucap Ginga. Terlihat Alto hanya geleng-geleng saja.

"Itu salahmu sendiri karena tidak bisa berenang." Dan Ginga harus menahan nafsunya agar tidak meng-shoot Alto dengan Pegasisnya.

.

.

Bay the way eni way bas way[?] kita cek keadaan manusia jadi-jadian nyuk [Silver : GGYYYAAA *kabur dari amukan King,Toby,Zoey,Masamune*].

"Jadi kalian ini bajak laut?" Tanya Masamune. Ia ingin sekali tertawa tapi ditahan saat melihat pandangan jarang didepannya. Seorang yang mirip dengan 'Tategami Kyoya' memandang mereka dengan tampang bingung yang mengemaskan [Silver : KKYAA! JIO! KAU MENGALIHKAN DUNIAKU!*pingsan*].

"Benar sekali. Oh iya soal bey itu, apakah jika kita punya bisa bertarung juga?" Tanya Dalia, ia sepertinya tertarik.

"Hn, tentu saja." Ucap Toby sembari tersenyum, dengan wajah manisnya yang kelewatan manis [walaupun suaranya sedikit nyeremi *menghindar dari kursi yang dilemparkan Toby*].

"Ah, bagiamana kalau kita kebelakang bukit Fujiwara[?] saja. Kalau tidak salah ada beberapa bey [yang entah harus disebut apa] yang bersemayam [?] disana." Usul King.

"Yaudah ayo berangkat, sekalian kita cari bocah bodoh itu." Ucap Jio sembari menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita berangkat besok!" Seru Masamune sembari berdiri dari kursinya. Alhasil semua pasang mata penghuni[?] cafe tertuju padanya.

"Dasar bodoh." Ucap Jio sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

Saat ini Ginga dan Alto telah berjalan kearah pantai yang nampak indah disore hari. Sip dah mereka benar-benar kayak nge-date, berjalan bersebelahan dipesisir pantai dengan _background_ _sunset_[?] yang benar-benar romantis.

"Ginga." Panggil Alto dengan romantisnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Ginga sembari tersenyum..err aneh?

"Mau hajar Silver-san bersama?" Tanya Alto dengan aura ungu dibelakangnya.

"Ayo." Ucap Ginga sembari menyiapkan launcher dan Bey-nya, sedangkan Alto udah siap dengan mode fight-nya.

"HHHWWAAA!"

BRUUKK

DDHHUUUAARR

BBOOOOMMM

*Silver tewas seketika*

.

.

.

.

.

Err, kesalahan teknis...mohon tunggu sebentar.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke lanjut, back to the story

"Ginga. Itu apa?" Tanya Alto sembari menunjuk kecahaya yang nampak bling-bling-bling didekat batu karang. Ginga maju mendekat kesana dan diikuti oleh Alto dari belakang.

"Eh, ada bey." Ucap Ginga, Alto yang mendengar kata bey langsung menendang Ginga menjauh dari sana.

"Mana?! Huuwaa~." Ucap Alto kagum.

"Ngak usah nendang juga kali!" Seru Ginga murka.

"..." Alto hanya diam mencuekkin Ginga yang tengah marah-marah seperti perempuan lagi PMS, saat ini hal yang paling penting adalah cara menyigkirkan batu karang yang sanggat besar yang menindih bey itu "Hn. Begini saja." Guman Alto kemudian menaruh tangannya didepan batu dan mendorong batu itu bersama dengan Ginga yang ikut [baca : dipaksa] membantu Alto.

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang lewat.

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang lewat.

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang lewat!

.

.

TIBA-TIBA SAJA ADA YANG LEWAT! *murkah setadium5*

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

OY! KEN-CHII! Tempatmu bukan dimeja makan! Main dulu sana!

"Oh, okey!" Kentapun berlalu dihadapan King[author] sembari nyemil lolipop.

"GGYYYAA! DASAR BOCAH IDIOT SIALAN! JANGAN BILANG ITU LOLIPOPKU!?"

"Ryuuggaaaa!" Lari dari kejaran King[author].

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

"Tunggu dulu. Tadi kita ngapain disini?" Tanya Alto bingung.

"Entah." Ucap Ginga sembari mengangkat bahunya. Altopun menarik bey yang berada dibawah batu karang besar "Mau makan burger ditempat Madoka?"

"Ayo. Kebetulan aku lapar." Ucap Alto pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

"A-ah! Tunggu dulu!" Seru Narator yang ditinggalkan.

.

.

.

Kita kembali ke Jio dmjjl [dan manusia jadi-jadian lainnya].

"Saat pulang nanti, mungkin aku akan membuat gunung seperti ini." Ucap Dalia sembari melihat gunung dihadapan mereka. Gunung yang berdiri kokoh, ditemanin oleh pohon-pohon rindang, bulan yang bersinar dan suara serta bisikan[?] para hewan dimalam ini.

"Memangnya kamu mau ngapain sampai mau buat gunung kayak gini?" Tanya Rizu.

"Hn. Tentu saja membuat Daina terpaku. Apapun akan kulakukan demi kakakku." Ucap Dalia sembari terseyum.

"Huh, pasti susah yah pisah dengan kakak sendiri." Ucap Minami setengah mengejek.

"Kau berani mengejekku?" Tanya Dalia.

"Tolong kalian berdua tenanglah." Ucap Marie.

"Hn." Jio hanya menghela nafas. Sementara itu Poly nampak tenang-tenang saja sembari memakan permen. Chiruru, tupai jadi-jadian milik Marie, tengah bergelantungan manja dilengan Marie.

"..." Masamune dan jejadian lainnya [*ngehindar dari bey yang ditembakkan*] hanya bisa terdiam melihat orang-orang didepan mereka.

"Dalia, sejak kapan rambutmu memanjang?" Tanya Toby begitu melihat ada teman sesama ban- ehem.. rambut panjang berwarna putih.

"Ah, entahlah. Saat diperjalanan seperti sihir dan langsung memanjang." Ucap Dalia–gak-masuk-akal-sembari tersenyum dan masang wajah 'Tuhan-bunuh-aku-sekarang-!' [?] lalu wajahnya kembali tergantikan 'Rambut-ini-membuatku-susah-bergerak-.' Loh? Bukannya waktu berantem dengan Alto kami bisa?

_"Itu berbeda author."_

Siapa tadi? Ah udah paling cuman hantu numpang eksis *dicekek Alto*.

Merekapun berjalan menaiki gunung –apalah-namanya-King[author]-dan-Silver-lupa- sembari bernyanyi bersama.

"Naik-naik kepuncak gunung."

"Tinggi-tinggi sekali~.

"Naik-naik kepuncak gunung."

"Capek-capek sekali~."

"Kiri-kanan kulihat saja."

"Banyak perompak melaut~."

Tunggu? Sejak kapan liriknya diganti? Err, mungkin hanya perasaan author, udah lupakan lagu garing aneh bin konyol bin absurd itu. Kita lanjut ke TeKaPe.

"Kita sudah sampai!" Seru King mantap.

"Wuuaaaa~." Ucap para bajak laut kaget melihat didepannya.

"Kenapa kita ada diujung jurang!" Seru Jio dengan ubun-ubun sembari menunjuk kearah jurang. Oh, betapa OOC-nya kau suamiku *ditusuk pedang*.

"Tu-tunggu, ki-kita harus menunggu pintu masuknya terbuka." Ucap Toby.

"Oh, maksudnya kayak adegan disalah satu film berbie, yang nanti bakalan muncul matahari dan bisa dinaiki. Dimana mereka meninggalkan kedua pangeran dibelakang dan pergi bersama hewan-hewan lucu nan imut." Ucap Marie membicarakan tentang film lawas [engak juga sih].

"Zavi, ini gara-gara kamu ngajak dia nonton film begituan jadi begini." Ucap Poly.

"Apa? Kaukan yang menyuruhku menjaganya, jadi apa salahnya." Ucap Zavi masa bodoh dan bersiap dengan _tonix_nya yang berada ditangannya. Siap lepas landas diwajah Poly jika dia berbuat macam-macam padanya.

_"Glek."_ Poly menelan mobil.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Err salah, maksudnya Poly menelan Chir- ludah begitu melihat Zavi bersiap dengan _tonix_nya.

"Nah, jalannya kelihatan." Ucap Zeoy, satu-satunya hewan yang berdiam dari tadi *nunduk dari serangan bey yang lewat*. Perlahan disana terlihat sebuah batu bertuah dengan didepannya terdapat 7 bey yang mereknya macam-macam dah. Bukan berarti ada merek kayak Yamaha, Honda, atau yang lainnya, bukan. Bukan merek motor ya.

"AKU YANG ITU!" Semuapun terbang kedepan batu dan saling dorong-mendorong demi mengambil bey yang mereka sukai. Membuat para MJJ cengok massal melihat adegan itu.

"Kau tidak ikut juga?" Tanya Masamune menatap Marie.

"Tidak, nanti aku malah akan pecah." Perkataan absurd yang sungguh gak masuk akal itu menampilkan sisi buruk diotak para bladers kita tercinta.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Silver **: SELEEEESSSAAAAAAIIIII! *teriak pake toa masjid*

**King**[author]**+Narator **: *nutup telinga demi keselamatan* Si-Silver...kau membuat kami budeg.

**Silver **: Ah~ gomenne... yosh! akhirnya update juga to the EXTREMM!

**King**[author] : *batin* _Parah, budek telingaku harus cari akal._ *celingkuk sana-sini, lalu masang senyum berseri-seri* Silver! Ada suamimu tuh lewat!

**Silver **: E-ehh? Mana!? *ngelirik sosok yang begong diujung* KKYYAAA! Kyo-kun!

**Hibari**[yang muncul diam-diam] : Berisik Omnivora. Kamikuroso.

**Narator **: Hi-HIII! Silver jangan!

**BBHHUAAAKK**

**Silver **: *tewas* ...u-ukh..Alto, tolong lanjutin wasiat ibu nak.

**Alto **: Ibu! Jangan mati! Jangan mati!

**Narator+All chara MFBnTRAMP **: *nangis terharu*

**King**[author]**+Hibari **: *sweetdrop*

**King**[author] : Ehem...ya, kalau yang ada baca bagaimana ceritanya? Tambah gaje? Garingkah? Humornya ngak kerasa? Memang benar kalau kami ini parah dalam humor *pundung*. Oh Thanks ya buat yang udah nge-review. Dan maap jika ini lama banget updatenya...saya lagi kehabisan ide sedangkan Silver lagi tergila-gila dengan fandom lainnya *mewek* Hibari, karena kamu datang kesini tolong tutup.

**Hibari **: Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? *buang muka*

**King**[author] : Kugoreng 'burung'mu. Eh salah, kugoreng Hibirdmu *megang Hibird yang tak berdosa*

**Hibari **: Hmpt. Herbivora dan Omnivora dimanapun kalian berada[kayak presenter aja *menghindar dari serangan tonfa mendadak*] tolong review cerita ini. Jika tidak, kamikuroso.

**Narator **: *sweetdrop parah*


End file.
